Tomato
by cami allyn
Summary: Bahkan sebuah tomat pun dapat meluluhkan hatinya./SasuKarin/SemiCanon/DLDR


**_Bahkan sebuah tomat pun dapat meluluhkan hatinya._**

**_._**

**Tomato**  
disclaimer: masashi kishimoto

.

.

Suatu ketika, Suigetsu pernah bertanya kepada Karin tentang alasan mengapa ia begitu menyukai Sasuke. Karin tak dapat menjawab. Ia terlalu gugup hingga beberapa kali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya; itu kebiasaannya. Dan Suigetsu hanya menghela napas bosan. Ia salah bertanya. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa memperkirakan Karin akan berekspresi seperti ini. Oh, bukankah Suigetsu sangat hapal segala gerak-gerik gadis itu? Jangan-jangan oh jangan-jangan. Ya, jangan katakan kalau Suigetsu menyukainya. Itu konyol, pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Jelas bukan kebiasaannya. Namun sekali lagi ia bertanya:

"Apa alasanmu menyukai Sasuke?"

Alasan? Sungguh. Karin sendiri pun tak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik pada pemuda dingin bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Ia akui Sasuke tampan, jenius, hebat. Sasuke nyaris sempurna. Tapi sifatnya yang dingin, keras kepala, egois, suka memerintah, dan seenaknya sendiri bukan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Lalu apa?

Apa yang membuat Karin begitu tergila-gila pada Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanya Karin dengan nada tegas seperti biasanya. Tak ada rasa takut sedikitpun terhadap pemuda itu. Jika wanita lain, pasti akan bermanis-manis ria jika berbicara dengan Sasuke. Namun Karin... Buang jauh-jauh soal berbicara manis dengan manusia es seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan Karin pun bisa menghajarnya jika ia berbuat seenaknya.

"Kuil Nakano." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dan itu membuat Karin harus menahan emosinya agar tidak menghajar es di depannya ini. Sungguh, Sasuke semakin menyebalkan. Tapi juga semakin tampan. Dan inner Karin pun menjerit kegirangan. Dasar tsundere!

Hening sejenak.

Sasuke bahkan tak bergerak semili pun dari tempatnya. Ia masih membelakangi Karin yang memandangi punggungnya. Ya, punggung Sasuke yang lebar, tegap. Oh, Karin bahkan sudah membayangkan jika ia menyentuh punggung pemuda itu. Pasti hangat. Ya, pasti sangat hangat. Sangatsangat hangat hingga ia ingin memeluknya. Hingga tangannya secara refleks terjulur hendak meraih punggung itu. Begitu dekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Namun...

_**Set**_

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tertangkap basah Nona Uzumaki yang satu ini. Baguslah. Sekarang wajah Karin sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar seolah tak ada yang menarik.

"Ti-tidak ... A-aku tidak melakukan apapun ... Huh ..." jawabnya berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya, namun yang terlihat malah sebaliknya. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya cuek memang tak peduli dengan ekspresi Karin. Ia hanya ingin tau apa yang barusan ingin dilakukan gadis itu. Namun lihatlah Uzumaki yang satu ini. Ia sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan mencari alasan bagus agar Uchiha ini tak terus-terusan menatapnya.

"Aku mau memberi ini!" lanjut Karin cepat sambil menyodorkan sebuah buah berwarna merah yang membuat Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran.

"Tomat?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernah melihat Sasuke tersenyum setelah kematian keluarganya? Jika tidak, maka saat ini ia sedang tersenyum. Senyuman tipis namun tulus saat melihat gadis itu memberikan buah favoritnya. Siapa sangka akan berakhir begini, bukan?

Dan Karin telah jatuh pada pesona Uchiha. Aa, Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum sangat manis. Chakra pemuda itu terasa hangat hingga Karin benar-benar ingin memeluknya.

"Arigatou..."

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya Karin tau apa alasan ia menyukai Sasuke. Pemuda itu memang dingin, namun disaat yang lain ia menjadi hangat. Bahkan lebih hangat daripada musim panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang mau pergi ke Kuil Nakano. Kenapa masih disini?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi tanpa dirimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Uchiha juga butuh pendamping, Bodoh."

"Eh?"

.

.

Sedetik

.

Dua detik

.

Tiga detik

.

Empat det-

.

"Sasukeeeeeeee~ kau benar-benar melamarku?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak mau mengaku, ne?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Perintah."

"... Bahwa Uchiha dan Uzumaki akan segera bersatu."

"Itu sama saja, Bodoh."

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar-benar tidak romantis.

.

.

.

.

the end

.

.

.

A/n: yak, berakhir dengan gajenya. hahahaha


End file.
